Interleukan eleven (IL-11) is a cytokine produced by joint lining cells and cartilage cells which has potent anti-inflammatory properties. The objective of the study is to determine the safety and tolerability of subcutaneous administration of rhIL-11 by the incidence and severity of adverse events of subjects with RA. This center will enroll 10 participants who will have nine study visits over a four month period. Both male and non-pregnant females between the ages of 18-75 years will be recruited. They will receive SQ rhIL-11 Rx in one of four groups with matched placebo.